


A Harry Potter Confession

by GingerBites



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Harry Potter References, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerBites/pseuds/GingerBites
Summary: Sometimes it takes an app to tell someone how you feel.





	A Harry Potter Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I am ever posting on AO3 or any site really, so please tell me what you think. I am working on some longer ones, but this idea popped into my head thanks to Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery so I had to write it down.
> 
> This is all my own doing, so if you notice any mistakes or have suggestions on what could have made this better, please let me know. Feedback is how you get better.

Upon entering the kitchen, Bruce was not surprised to find that the rest of the family was already at the table; the only one missing from the group was Jason, which was a common occurrence. It was a rarity for the second Robin to stay overnight at the manor. Spotting Clark at the table did cause Bruce to do a double take.

He allowed his eyes a brief moment to run over the reporter’s body as he moved to the table. The man was wearing a pair of jeans with his glasses tucked into the breast pocket of his blue and white plaid shirt. It was completely casual and relaxed, yet, he somehow managed to look hotter than most supermodels. It always stunned Bruce how different Clark was when he wasn't playing the bumbling reporter or the big, blue, boy scout.

Catching Clark’s eye as he sat down Bruce raised an eyebrow in silent question. Alfred was already moving to the table to set his morning coffee and paper in front of him. Having been friends with the man so long, Bruce was more than sure that Clark knew what he was questioning and was not disappointed. Clark gave his reply as Bruce opened the paper and began to scan for anything that he felt could be important.

“Alfred asked Ma for some of her mulberries once they were ripe enough to pick. When I swung by to drop them off this morning, he insisted I stay for breakfast." Clark made a sweeping motion with his hand to indicate the bowl of fruit he had before him.

“Only you would think a few thousand miles was swinging by.” He replied as he took a sip of his coffee. The chatter from the group around the table slowly became louder as Tim joined into the conversation that had previously been between Stephanie and Dick.

“You guys can’t take Cass! There are already too many Hufflepuff’s with you taking Clark.” Tim protested loudly.

“Then where would you put her?” Stephanie asked starting to get defensive.

“She can be in Slytherin with the Demon and Bruce.”

“That’s rude, Tim.”

“No, it isn’t. Slytherins are loyal to one another. They also have a strong need to win. Plus, she is one of the more sly people we know."

“What do you think Cass?” The blonde looked to the trained assassin who merely shrugged her shoulders.

Usually, Bruce kept to himself as the family bantered back and forth with one another. Curiosity got the better of him this time as he asked why they were debating which Hogwarts' house they belonged it. It wasn't as if Bruce had ever read the Harry Potter book series or watched any of the movies.

No, he was too busy for such trivial matters. What he had done was go out and read the plot summaries for each book/movie on their respective wiki page, and then he had listened to people chat about the pop culter phenomenon. All of that work done in case anyone did ask him his viewpoints on the series. This way he could parrot some facts back and then claim to be a Gryffindor. That was the approach he took on most popular topics. Rarely did he take his time to watch/read/listen to what was trending at the moment.

Damian was the one to reply to his father's question, the boy's tone holding its usual superior air. “A new app came out today, and now they find the need to bicker among themselves about who belongs in what fictional house of a children’s book.”

Dick flicked a grape across the table, hitting Damian's shoulder. “Oh, whatever, you know you are more than happy we put you in the same house as Bruce.”

“I don’t care one way or another about your foolish debate, Grayson.” The youngest's denial coming swiftly. Standing up from the table, Damian announced that he was going find something productive to do; as if their conversation was below him and his time.

The small smirk of approval on his son's face as the boy left did not go unnoticed by Bruce. Even after Damian had refuted of Dick’s claim just moments before.

“We’ve agreed on which house everyone belongs to... except Alfred, he is our hat stall,” Stephanie informed Bruce. “You, Damian, and Cass,” she rolled her eyes, clearly disapproving of Cass's placement, “are Slytherins.”

“We also included Selena in that grouping as well,” added Dick with a wink as he took over. “Clark, Steph, and I are Hufflepuffs. Jason and Kate are Gryffindors.”

Feeling the amusement rolling off of Clark, Bruce turned his attention to his friend. “Since you are not protesting I assume you agree with your placement?”

“Of course,” Clark seemed a little surprised at the question. “Most people lump Superman in with the Gryffindors, but I’ve always liked to think of myself more as a Puff. I am glad the others agree. After all, I am a rather good finder.” Bruce resisted the urge to follow Stephanie’s lead from earlier and roll his eyes as the reporter tapped his ear.

“Barbra and myself are in Ravenclaw, along with all the crazy doctors Gotham has turned into villains,” Tim stated, mumbling the last part under his breath with a frown.

"And Lex,” Cass chimed in causing Tim’s frown to deepen.

“We considered putting Lex in Slytherin, but as much as he wants to rule over the world, he, even more so, wants to be the smartest man in the room,” Dick explained their reasoning behind Lex's placement, as Alfred refilled Bruce's coffee.

“Plus, then you and Lex could have the greatest house rivalry; frenemies for life,” Stephanie added gleefully.

Bruce stood from the table, flooding his newspaper into a crisp rectangle before placing it under his arm. Taking a swallow of coffee he glared at Stephanie from over the rim of his mug.

“I would never allow myself to be friends with someone who wants to destroy the greatest thing that’s ever happened to Earth.” Not waiting to see the reaction from the group he had just stunned into silence, he turned on his heel making a beeline for the caverns below the manor.

As Bruce made his escape, the four members of the Batfamily who still sat at the table turned to look at Clark whose face was turning a shade of red that almost matched his cape. The meaning of what Bruce said, still sinking in.

“Bruce….?” Clark called loudly, his voice cracking like a prepubescent boy's. His chair scraped against the floor as he quickly rose to follow the other man.

Letting out a cough to clear his voice Clark began to follow the, ever elusive, Batman down into his cave.

“Bruce, you get back here right now!” He hissed loudly at the retreating back of his friend. Clark wanted answers, and he was going to get them, one way or another.


End file.
